breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobbler
|next = |viewers = (live / total) 2.23m / 4.37m |synopsis = To keep a potentially messy situation from unraveling, Mike brokers a deal. Jimmy works to exonerate an eccentric client. }} "Cobbler" is the second episode of the second season of Better Call Saul and the twelfth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser At his house, Chuck plays his piano when Howard arrives with a grocery delivery. Howard delicately informs Chuck that Jimmy was hired by Davis & Main in a partner-track position to maintain continuity on the Sandpiper Crossing case. Taken aback, Chuck asks whether Cliff is aware of Jimmy’s background. Howard says he painted a full, honest picture of Jimmy - but also admits that he didn’t stand in the way of Jimmy being hired. As Howard departs, Chuck sits scowling in silence. Act I At HHM, Kim enters an empty conference room and rearranges seat assignments so that she and Jimmy sit next to each other during a meeting with Davis & Main. During the meeting, Jimmy tries to sneak a game of footsie under the table. Afterwards, they share a cigarette in the HHM parking garage. Jimmy suggests he might buy a house between Albuquerque and Santa Fe, and they playfully daydream about the myriad possibilities together. Before he leaves, Kim gives him a travel mug that she has jokingly adjusted to read "World’s 2nd Best Lawyer." Jimmy finds it fits perfectly into his Suzuki's cup holder. Jimmy sneaks a kiss, then heads out. Outside the nail salon, Jimmy watches a tow truck haul away the Suzuki. Grinning, he strolls over to his company car, a new Mercedes Benz. After a frosty goodbye with Mrs. Nguyen, he settles into the driver’s seat, admiring the luxury vehicle’s interior. However, he finds that Kim’s mug doesn't fit into the cup holder. Meanwhile, Mike is working his shift at the toll booth when Daniel rolls up in his Hummer. Mike is unhappy to see him, especially after Daniel inquires whether he’s in the right parking lot for the police station. After Mike steps into the Hummer, Daniel explains that he reached out to the police after his house was broken into, and the detectives want to follow-up with him about a few details. Mike, being an ex-cop, tells Daniel that the police think he's covering up illegal activities, and that they really want to sweat him until he confesses to being a drug dealer. Daniel refuses to just go home, as he’s too sentimentally attached to his baseball card collection to abandon the search. Seeing that he won’t be swayed, Mike offers to find the cards himself. Act II In his cozy office at Davis & Main, Jimmy pores over Sandpiper documents. He hears guitar music emanating from Cliff’s office, so Jimmy pops his head in to share a discovery he’s made. Cliff tells Jimmy he plays to “blow off steam,” and then commends Jimmy on his hard work. Mike tracks Nacho down to his father's upholstery shop. He pretends to be interested in reupholstering his car in order to get Nacho’s attention. When they’re alone, Mike tells him that he knows about his visit to Daniel's house. Nacho shrugs it off until Mike threatens to reveal Nacho’s dealings with Daniel to Tuco, who will react badly to breaches in loyalty. Seeing that he’s shaken Nacho’s confidence, Mike proposes an alternate plan that will leave both Nacho and Daniel satisfied. Act III When Ernesto drops off groceries at Chuck's house, he finds Chuck putting on his space blanket-lined jacket, ready to venture out. Meanwhile, at the abandoned power plant, Daniel hands Nacho the keys to his Hummer in exchange for the stolen baseball cards. Daniel is devastated to discover that Nacho plans to send his car directly to a chop shop, but is relieved to find his card collection in good order. Nacho hands $10,000 to Mike, unceremoniously concluding his business arrangement with Daniel. Wallowing in his defeat, Daniel looks to Mike for sympathy but doesn’t find any. As they prepare to head back to Albuquerque, Daniel gets a call from the police. Representatives from Davis & Main and HHM meet again to confer on the Sandpiper case. Jimmy begins to report on his client outreach efforts, but his self-assurance shatters when Chuck appears at the meeting. After Kim supportively squeezes his leg under the table, Jimmy rallies. Afterwards, Jimmy tries to leave without acknowledging Chuck, but his brother stops him. Quietly fuming, Jimmy asks why he felt the need to attend this meeting. “To bear witness,” Chuck responds icily. Jimmy is contacted by Mike, who offers him a job if he is still “morally flexible.” Jimmy takes it. Act IV At the police station, Jimmy accompanies Daniel to an interrogation room. Daniel nervously explains to two detectives that he no longer needs their help, having used a private investigator to track down his baseball cards. When the dubious detectives press for more details, Daniel begins to flounder. Jimmy cuts him off and suggests he get a little air. Alone with the detectives, Jimmy acknowledges the hiding space behind Daniel's baseboards that have made them suspicious. Jimmy claims the hiding place is used to store “Crybaby Squat Cobbler” fetish videos for an "art patron" who stole the videos and the baseball cards after a falling out. Since then, hearts have the art patron has returned all stolen property, and Daniel does not wish to press charges. Incredulous that Jimmy would fabricate such an elaborate story, the detectives accept his masterfully-orchestrated yarn. As they exit the police station, Jimmy assures Daniel that he’s off the hook, but that he'll have to make a video to back up Jimmy's story. Later that night, Jimmy visits Kim’s apartment. He pulls a stack of pies from his backseat before heading inside. The two gleefully eat one of the pies as he regales her with Daniel's story. Their sweet moment quickly turns sour when Jimmy admits it was the video he and Daniel shot that really sold the lie. Kim is stunned that Jimmy would fabricate evidence, and reprimands him for jeopardizing his new job and risking disbarment. Quietly, she tells him that she cannot hear about his illegal activities ever again. Jimmy measures her with his eyes, then affirms: “You won’t.” Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-202-jimmy-odenkirk-small-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-202-mike-banks-small-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-202-jimmy-odenkirk-small-6-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-202-jimmy-odenkirk-small-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-202-jimmy-odenkirk-small-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-202-clifford-begley-small-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-202-mike-banks-2-small-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-202-nacho-mando-small-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-202-jimmy-odenkirk-small-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-202-jimmy-odenkirk-small-5-935.jpg Trivia * Daniel's ringtone is "Take Me Out to the Ball Game." *In real life, fetish videos of both men and women sitting on cakes exist but there is no established category for pies. *Jimmy claims Daniel is as good as an actor as Julianne Moore. *Jimmy mentions that Hellmann's Mayonnaise has a different name west of the Rockies (Best Foods Mayonnaise). *Towards the end of the interrogation room scene, a guy that bears resemblance to Hank Schrader can be seen walking by outside. *Kim warning Jimmy about the risks he is taking reminisces of Skyler warning Walter about his - to no avail in both cases. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Ed Begley Jr. as Clifford Main * Mark Proksch as Daniel Wormald * Jessie Ennis as Erin Brill * Omar Maskati as Omar * Eileen Fogarty as Mrs. Nguyen * Juan Carlos Cantu as Manuel Varga * A. Russell Andrews as Detective Salerno * Troy Winbush as Detective |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Brandon K. Hampton as Ernesto * Luis Bordonada as Brian Archuleta * James E. Dowling as Francis * Sarah Minnich as Brenda * Victoria Pham-Gilchrist as Salon Employee #1 * Kim-Lan T. Pham as Salon Employee #2 * Le Hai Dang as Salon Employee #3 * Bau Thi Duong as Salon Employee #4 * Lalo Flores as Nacho's Man #1 * Victor A. Guajardo as Nacho's Man #2 |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Brian Barela as Police Officer * Jenelle Gallegos as HHM Lawyer * Steve Larese as HHM Lawyer Featured Music *'Sicilienne, Op. 78' by Gabriel Fauré *'"Las Mananitas"' by APM Music Library *'"El Amor No Es Para Mi"' by Warner Chappell Production Music *'"Take Me Out To The Ball Game"' by Los Lobos *'"Listen"' by Chicago *'"Battle Hymn Of The Republic"' by Herbie Mann *'"Unsquare Dance"' by Dave Brubeck *'"Pretend I'm Not Here"' by Dave Porter Memorable Quotes es:Cobbler Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 2 episodes (Better Call Saul)